Charlie Murphy
Charles Murphy}} | birth_place = Brooklyn, New York City, New York, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = New York City, New York, U.S. | death_cause = Leukemia | other_names = | active = 1980–2017 | medium = | genre = | subject = | spouse = }} | children = 3 | relatives = Eddie Murphy (brother) Vernon Lynch Jr. (half-brother) | website = }} Charles Quinton Murphy (July 12, 1959 – April 12, 2017) was an American actor, comedian, and writer. Murphy is best known as a writer and cast member of the Comedy Central sketch-comedy series Chappelle's Show. He was the older brother of comedian Eddie Murphy and the older half-brother of Vernon Lynch Jr. Early life Murphy was born on July 12, 1959, in the New York City borough of Brooklyn. His mother, Lillian, was a telephone operator, and his father, Charles Edward Murphy, was a transit police officer and an amateur actor and comedian. As an adolescent, Murphy spent 10 months in jail. In 1978, on the day he was released from jail, he enlisted in the United States Navy and served for six years as a Boiler Technician. In 1983, shortly before being discharged from the Navy, Murphy witnessed a mushroom cloud over Beirut. He later learned that it was the aftermath of the Beirut barracks bombing in which 307 people were killed. Career Murphy had minor roles in several films in the late 1980s and early 1990s, and worked behind the scenes with the hip hop group K-9 Posse, a duo composed of his half-brother Vernon Lynch Jr. and Wardell Mahone. On their 1988 self-titled debut, Murphy was credited as the album's executive producer as well as songwriter on the songs "Somebody's Brother" and "Say Who Say What". He also made an appearance in the video for the duo's first single "This Beat Is Military". Murphy's first major role in a motion picture was in the 1993 film CB4, where he portrayed the antagonist, Gusto. Murphy achieved fame as a recurring performer on Chappelle's Show, particularly in the Charlie Murphy's True Hollywood Stories sketches. In these, Murphy recounts his misadventures as part of his brother Eddie's entourage, including encounters with various celebrities such as Rick James and Prince. After Chappelle's Show host Dave Chappelle left the show, Murphy and Donnell Rawlings hosted the "lost episodes" compiled from sketches produced before Chappelle's departure. In 2005, he appeared in King's Ransom (alongside Anthony Anderson and Jay Mohr). In the film, Murphy portrayed "Herb", a gay ex-con who is hired by King (Anderson) to kidnap him in a fake kidnapping. Murphy has done voiceovers for Budweiser radio commercials, provided the voice for Iraq War veteran/criminal Ed Wuncler III on Cartoon Network's Adult Swim series The Boondocks, and the voice for a pimp named Jizzy-B in Rockstar Games' Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas video game. Murphy provided the voice for Spock on the G4TV's Star Trek 2.0 shorts, and the dog in his younger brother Eddie's 2007 film, Norbit. On March 20, 2009, his own sketch comedy series Charlie Murphy's Crash Comedy began on Crackle. A stand-up special, Charlie Murphy: I Will Not Apologize premiered on Comedy Central in late February 2010. Murphy also made special appearances in 1000 Ways to Die and the TBS sitcom Are We There Yet? as Frank Kingston. In 2014–15, Murphy played Vic on the Adult Swim live action show Black Jesus. Personal life Murphy was a resident of Tewksbury Township, New Jersey.Charlie Murphy at Pepper Belly's , SFstandup.com. Accessed January 21, 2011. He was married to Tisha Taylor Murphy from 1997 until her death from cervical cancer in December 2009. The couple had two children together, and Murphy had another child from a previous relationship. He was a karate practitioner. Death Murphy died from leukemia on April 12, 2017, at the age of 57. Filmography Films Television Video games References External links * * * Charlie Murphy on the end of Chappelle's Show Category:1959 births Category:2017 deaths Category:African-American comedians Category:American male film actors Category:African-American writers Category:American writers Category:American male screenwriters Category:American stand-up comedians Category:African-American screenwriters Category:American screenwriters Category:American male voice actors Category:People from Brooklyn Category:People from Tewksbury Township, New Jersey Category:United States Navy sailors Category:African-American male actors Category:American male television actors Category:Male actors from New York City Category:People from Roosevelt, New York Category:Comedians from New York City Category:Deaths from cancer in New York (state) Category:Deaths from leukemia Category:American male karateka Category:20th-century American comedians Category:21st-century American comedians Category:Eddie Murphy